ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Memeverse War
The Great Memeverse War was a brutal war that caused the deaths of Millions, the destruction of planets and the scarring of Ultaman World by the Tumblr Hellbeam created by Jadah Spoctor. The effects caused by the war is one reason why the Crippling Bros were formed. Combatants The Big Three M.S.P Empire (M.S Paint Realm) * M.S.P Empire Soldiers * King M.S III * General K00l k1d * General Realistic Screamermons * General g0dZZilla Land of Parodies * Ultra Soldiers * SGU (Space Garrison Union) * Ultraman HRE * (General) Ultraman Russia * (General) Ultrawoman Poland * (General) Ultraman Drunk * (General) Ultraman Abomination * Ultraman Iwanttodie Ultaman World * Ulta Soldiers * Ulta Garrison * Fathrr of Ulta * Mothrr of Ulta * General Baron Von Ulta * General Iz00nb0rg * General Ebola Red Empire * Red Empire Kaiju, Aliens and Cyborgs * Jadah Kaiju * Tumblr Patrol * Jadah Sp0ct0r * AAppool * Aliuen Burat * 3mp3ra * laileB Events After King M.S The II was assassinated by a Logonoid agent, The M.S Paint Realm (M.S Paint Empire.) declared war on the Red Empire. Due to the M.S.P. Empire having a alliance with the Land of Parodies and Ultaman World, the two also declared War on the Red Empire. The first battles broke out at the Battle of The Forgotten, a collection of massive Planets that once held great civilizations. Only one planet still was civilized their, Planet Creepy. Which was were some of the most brutal fighting occurred at the Battle of Planet Creepy. Ultra and Ulta forces finally arrived and aided the M.S.P forces under direct command of Ultrawoman Poland and Russia, who commanded a bombardment by Ultra forces on Planet Creepy to cut the Red Empire's supplies from reaching Planet Italy using Beam Attacks, which caused many Ultra casualties. The Bombardment was called off, and resulted in the entire Big Three forces on Planet Italy to be wiped out by AAppool's Vhoju. Though a Counterattack on Planet Creepy was successful, causing the surrender of the Red Empire forces stationed on Planet Creepy. King M.S III ordered a advance on Planet Comment Section for his forces, who fought in horrible conditions alongside their Ulta and Ultra comrades, releasing this Ultraman Drunk ordered a increase of Rations to be sent to the lines, though this improved Morality the brutal fighting continued, as the next counter attack commanded by King M.S III and Ultraman Drunk was a complete disaster. It killed thousands in the process. And ended in the evacuation of the Big Three Forces from the planet, though Ultraman Drunk was captured and executed by Hanging with Dead Memes by 3mp3ra. It seemed as if The Big Three had been almost defeated, Jadah Spoctor and Aliuen Burat had conquered Planet AAAA from Baron Von Ulta and g0dZZilla. Both sides had taken severe casualties and two of the three homeworlds of The Big Three had started to starve, these two planets were Ultaman World and The M.S.P Empire. When things got worse as a Portal opened up above Ultaman World with a weapon created by Jadah Spoctor inside called the "Tumblr Hellbeam". And famously bombed the Planet, killing many Civilians and Big Three forces stationed on the Planet. The Tumblr Hellbeam infamously scarred the Planet with it's later which is still visible to this day, however The Big Three fought back. As M.S.P Empire forces launched a successful invasion of Planet Italy in just three weeks. Ultrawoman Poland and Russia ordering a Bombardment of Planet Comment Section, which had world record casualties for The Red Empire. And Ulta forces commanded by Baron Von Ulta successfully blew up the Tumblr Hellbeam, which caused the banishing of Jadah, AAppool, 3mp3ra & laileB (Who was trying to launch a Counter Attack on Planet Italy.) alongside all the other Red Empire forces back to the Red Realm. The Peace Treaty was later signed on the Land of Parodies with Ultrawoman Poland representing the Land of Parodies, Baron Von Ulta representing Ultaman World & King M.S The III representing The M.S.P Empire. Jada represented the Red Empire. Post War Era. * Ultaman World now had a massive Scar on its surface * The mysterious disappearance of the M.S.P Empire and everyone who lived in it. * Land of Parodies created the "Peace Agreement" with the Red Empire * The banishing of the Red Empire forces into the Realm of Fake News. * Started the "Juicy War" A Cold War like conflict with no fighting taking place but a constant build up just in case. * One of the reasons why the Crippling Brothers was formed ten years later. Trivia * This War took place before the events of Ultra Fight Inside Job and Ultraman 4Chan: The Chronicle * Some characters from the War might appear in Fan Movies. Category:Crockinator Creations Category:Wars